But for All the Whole World
by headupintheclouds
Summary: Harry's trying to track down Horcruxes... what happens when he suspects he's one of them? His entire life has been leading up to this one moment, when he kills Voldemort, and he suddenly believes it isn't going to happen for him. How will he deal?
1. A Suggestion

"But For all the Whole World…"

By headupintheclouds

A/N: MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILER WARNING! Seriously, disregard this story if you haven't FINISHED HBP!

Harry took the snake's neck in his hands and strangled it. Gasping and hissing for all it was worth, the snake refused to die. Finally, pulling out his wand, he used it to restrict Nagini's breath until she went limp in his own hands, the life leaving her. Then he stole into the night, having vanquished the second to last Horcrux.

He returned to the house in Godric's Hollow that his parents once inhabited, but was now populated with himself, Ron, and Hermione.

He swiftly climbed the stairs, avoiding his friends, and drifted to an uneasy sleep, as the final Horcrux was not unearthed yet. At the end of his conscious thought stream lay one final question: Did Voldemort know that he only had two remaining horcruxes?

The next morning, he went downstairs later than usual to find Hermione and Ron sipping coffee while perusing the newspaper. Hermione's brows furrowed, and Harry decided to make himself known. He yawned loudly, and both heads turned toward him, Hermione's a bit reluctantly. "'Morning," he said, pouring himself some coffee, not bothering with milk or sugar.

"Sleep well? Did you finish it last night then?" Ron asked, not bothering to find out about Harry's slumber.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly easy… I'm just glad that killing a living horcrux isn't considered murder, or at least not for our purposes. It was hard, both to know that the poor snake could have been totally innocent, and because I didn't feel like I was killing off Voldemort. She put up a fight, too," Harry explained a little groggily, and a kind of naïveté was absent, that had been present the night before.

"So there's only two left…" Hermione mused, deep in thought.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, searching his mind. He reflected on the mysterious R.A.B. and recalled the letter. "Actually…"

Hermione looked up, a worried glint in her eye. "Actually what?" she prodded.

"Well, there's two left assuming…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Assuming? Assuming? I thought we hunted down and destroyed all but ONE." Hermione exploded. "Except for Voldemort, f course."

"Well, there may be another one." He told them about the note from R.A.B. "So there's two more, but only if R.A.B. didn't destroy his. Otherwise we may be on a wild goose chase."

"But you said that we only had to find one! How are we supposed to find something, when we DON'T know who R.A.B. is, or whether he-"

"-or she." Interjected Ron, who had kept quiet the entire time.

"Yes, yes. Or _she_, IS? We can't assume it destroyed. Was there any indication of how old the letter was? A time period would help our research. Or… ANY clue as to what the Horcrux may have been?"

Well, it had to have fit in the basin," Harry said slowly, searching his mind for any betrayal as to size or shape. "I can't think of anything… Can't we just assume it's destroyed?"

"Most certainly not! If he couldn't destroy it in the cave, then it must have been obtrusive… or awkward… or incredibly well protected, even inside the basin… or perhaps it was indestructible… or he was worried about some kind of time constraint… or it..." she trailed off, unsure.

"This R.A.B. seemed to know he was going to die, and I doubt he would've left the Horcrux sitting somewhere while he expected to die…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Regulus Alphard Black." Ron said, grinning manically.

"WHAT?" asked Hermione. "You don't honestly think Voldemort would put part of his soul in another human?" She said, looking at him incredulously.

"No, no," he said, frowning slightly. "R.A.B."

"Oh, of course, I thought of that _ages_ ago, but it seems so… If he started to falter in his allegiance to Voldemort, wouldn't he have been killed on the spot? And he couldn't very well be untrue behind a part of him, now could he?"

"I guess…" Ron said dejectedly.

"Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment?" Harry asked, gesturing her out of the room.

"Of course," she said, scooting out of her chair and following him into the hall.

"Remember when we talked about those times when you hurt Ron without intending to?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Yes, I…. Oh dear… that was one of them wasn't it?" she asked, her face falling.

Harry nodded, and Hermione turned sharply on her heel, directing herself back into the kitchen.

"Ron, I'm so sorry… you effort was valiant, I got… carried away… _what happened_?" she asked, finally looking up to see Ron's face. It had grown uncharacteristically white, and a look of horror had crossed his face. He stared straight ahead, seemingly too scared to speak.

"What happened?" she burst again, rushing over to his side, gently placing her hand over his, which rested on the table.

"Harry, what did you… say… about the final horcrux?" Ron asked slowly, scared of the answer.

"Well, Dumbledore said it was likely that he collected something of all of the Founder's, which would leave us with Gryffindor's item to find," he stated.

"Something of Gryffindor's… did he have any… ideas?" Ron asked, hoping that Dumbledore had abounded in them.

"Well… no. Just something that belonged to Godric. The only thing I could think of was Godric Gryffindor's sword, but I don't know how he could've gotten his hands on that." Harry said, looking curiously at his friend.

"Wasn't the Sorting Hat Gryffindor's?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well, yeah…" Harry agreed. "But I don't know how he could've gotten his hand on that, either."

"Well, I can think of something that else that belongs to Godric Gryffindor," said Ron sadly.

"What?" Harry and Hermione cried in unison, confused by Ron's reluctance.

Finally taking his eyes off the wall in front of him and letting them land on his friend, who still occupied the doorway, Ron said quietly, "You, Harry."

A/N: Yeah, there's more to come… I'm sincerely hoping that in the real series, Harry isn't a Horcrux, but that definitely could happen. It would be a major plot twist.


	2. Harry Breaks Down

But For All the Whole World 

By headupintheclouds

"I- me- I can't be!" Harry exclaimed, withdrawing from his friends, his eyes wide.

"But- Oh, Ron, it makes sense!" Hermione concluded quietly, getting up and walking over to Harry, who was walking backwards looking stunned, holding his scar.

"I DON'T HAVE THAT BASTARD'S SOUL IN ME!" he yelled at Ron, who merely shrugged an apology, as Harry continued to retreat.

"Harry, calm down, there's no need-" Hermione tried to calm him, but Harry had a terrifying wild look in his eyes.

"NO! I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I HAVE TO KILL HIM! YOU- YOU'RE BOTH- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Harry's breath was coming faster.

"Harry, you need to calm down," Hermione said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I- NO! YOU- BOTH OF YOU- I CAN'T- IT CAN'T-" Harry's eyes became wide, he saw blackness closing in, and Ron watched in horror as his best friend slid down the wall, unconscious.

"Ron, get a wet washcloth, he hyperventilated," Hermione explained.

Ron didn't argue, summoning a washcloth and holding it under a running stream of clear water from the tap.

Handing it to Hermione, he quaked, "I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to, I"

"I know, Ron," Hermione allowed. Removing Harry's glasses, she slowly wiped the cloth back and forth on Harry's pale forehead.

He stirred, eyes opening slowly.

"Sorry," he muttered, bashful.

"S'okay, mate" Ron replied, glad his friend was okay.

Harry opened his mouth as if to say more, but closed it stiffly and gradually pulled himself up to standing. He sped out of the room, but Ron and Hermione heard him take the stairs unhurriedly.

"Where's he going?" Ron asked, confused.

"What would you do if you found out you had to die in order to save the world?" Hermione frowned.

"Oh…" Ron sighed.

"Do you think we should check on him? He might do something rash." Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't think he wants to be bothered right now," Ron stipulated. Hermione nodded, an apprehensive look on her face.

"He'll be fine," Ron assured her, slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so troubled about him, Ron," she confided.

"I know," he agreed, stroking the back of her hair absentmindedly.

Next morning, Hermione and Ron looked anxiously at each other when they heard feet on the stairs.

Harry entered the room looking bothered, but much healthier than last time they'd seen him.

"Good morning," Ron chanced.

"'lo," Harry responded slightly sullenly.

"I'm sorry about-" Ron started.

"I know," Harry replied with a calm impatience.

"Did you read the newspaper, Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to make casual small talk.

"Nom," Ron replied through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"You ought to- there was an interesting report about the possible alliance of centaurs to our side," Hermione notified Ron and Harry, looking thoroughly excited about the prospect.

"'S goomd," Ron said, a little milky oatmeal slipping out of his mouth.

"Oh, look, an owl's coming," Hermione bantered.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Harry finally exploded. "YOU'RE TRYING TO ACT LIKE… LIKE I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE TO KILL MYSELF!"

"Harry, be reasonable," Hermione pleaded.

"NO! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS ALL SKIPPY DIPPY, BUT AT SOME POINT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL MYSELF, AND IT WON'T EVEN BE WORTH IT BECAUSE I HAVE TO FINISH OFF VOLDEMORT AS WELL!" Harry thundered.

"Well technically-" Hermione started, but Harry interrupted.

"'TECHINICALLY' OH ISN'T THAT JUST LOVELY? JUST ANALYZE MY LIFE, PLEASE. IT'S ALL I WANT!" Harry roared.

"Calm down, mate," Ron propounded, stepping behind Hermione.

"CALM DOWN, HARRY! EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE! It'll be just fine for you both. You don't have to die," Harry spoke the last part in a whisper, and then stormed up the stairs, but not before Hermione and Ron spotted his eyes, full of tears.

A/N: There you are. A tad short, but don't complain. I'm trying to update everything before school starts.


	3. It's Official: The World is Against Him

**But For All the Whole World**

By Headupintheclouds

"I really think we ought to-" Hermione started, beginning to stand up. Her eyes were glued to the bottom of the stairs, her ears pricked for any noise from the upper level of their home.

Ron put his hand over hers, causing her to shift her eyes to him. "No, Hermione. He needs to be alone. We can't do anything."

"But we could-" Hermione started.

"No," Ron shook his head sternly. "What would you _say_?"

Hermione lowered herself back into her chair. "I- I don't know," she admitted.

Ron nodded, his eyes also falling upon the stairs.

For a few blissful moments, there was no sound. They were barely even aware of their own breathing; nothing in the world seemed to be moving.

And suddenly, the peace was shattered.

A _CRASH!_ came from upstairs.

Hermione's eyes widened, meeting with Ron's. "I think we should-" she started.

"Yeah," he agreed readily. They bound up the stairs to find the door to Harry's room shut. They hurried over to it, Hermione trying to force the lock. She wrenched the knob several times before Ron got out his wand, and the door was open the next second.

Harry's bedside table had once held a framed newspaper clipping from years ago. The edges were bent, the clipping itself was yellowing with age. But it remained.

It was a photo of his parents, an announcement of their marriage. Hermione had tracked it down for a birthday present a few months ago.

They found the clipping bent on the floor, the frame that had contained it shattered on the ground. They turned to find Harry, a deep gash in his right hand, mumbling and collapsed at the foot of his bed. It was obvious that he had been crying.

"-nothing-…" was all they could make out.

Sweeping the glass out of her way with her foot, Hermione knelt to sit beside Harry. She placed her hand deftly on his shoulder, worried he might fright easily.

He slowly let his eyes ride from the ground, connecting with her.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"I- I…" Harry started. He shook his head.

Ron swiped the back of his hand across the floor next to Hermione, and then knelt down as well. "Harry, talk to us." There was no denying the plea in his voice. The fear. Harry could get angry, as could anyone, but he never got violent. Never, unless it was about Voldemort.

"I- it was all for nothing!" Harry exploded. Despite the anger, the fierceness of his voice, he sounded young again; as thought he was suddenly unsure of himself.

"What was for nothing, Harry?" prodded Hermione.

"My mom- I- she shouldn't've DIED; It was all for nothing! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Harry bellowed. Ron appeared unfazed, but Hermione was a little scared. The hand that had been slowly rubbing his back stiffened for a moment.

The tears started to flow down his face again, and he reached underneath his glasses to wipe them away. His head shook slowly from side to side.

"Harry- no. Don't ever think that. Ever." Hermione voiced. She sounded much less sure of herself; she sounded as though she was afraid to might mess up.

"But it's true! Voldemort could've killed me, and she'd still be alive!" Harry said. His voice was suddenly void of emotion, and it was more terrifying than him throwing things, yelling, cursing.

"We wouldn't be here," Ron said.

"'Course you wouldn't- why would you come to bloody Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked bitterly.

"No- I mean us; everyone. You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort." Hermione corrected quickly.

Ron groaned, but continued, "Yeah- him. He'd be in charge, Harry. There'd be no Order- no Hogwarts- no Snape to find and hang by his entrails…" he trailed off. "Nothing," he finished.

"I can't kill him- do you _understand_ that? I have waited years- all my life, even, for this one moment, when he's dead, at my hand. And I can't have that moment- I have to be DEAD for him to be killed," Harry spat suddenly.

"Harry, you're not doing this alone," Hermione soother. Harry would have none of it.

"Which part am I not alone in, Hermione? The part where I KILL MYSELF, or the part where I'm dead? Cuz I'm really not seeing anything else that matters," he said bitterly. Hermione looked a little shaken, but instead of replying, she reached for his bleeding hand.

"Come on," she said, pulling him up by the elbow. He followed without thinking. She tugged him down the hall and into their bathroom, Ron in tow. Hermione ran his hand under some cool water, before gently applying anesthetic. Then she bandaged the hand. Her and Ron exchanged looks; Harry would be needing a doctor, but wasn't really fit to go; he seemed to have slightly bigger troubles at the moment.

"When?" asked Harry suddenly, his head jerking up.

"When, what?" returned Ron.

"When will I have to off myself?" Harry replied morbidly. Ron shook his head a bit.

"Harry, mate, I dunno. Probably when we figure out where he's hiding."

"Who'll kill him?" Harry responded levelly.

"I'll do it," assured Ron. Harry shook his head discontentedly.

"No- you and Hermione need to stay away. I'll figure out something. Someone else will do it."

"Lupin," Hermione interjected suddenly, and Ron nodded vehemently.

"Yeah, Lupin'll do it."

"I dunno, guys. He and Tonks… it's too early to separate them." Harry responded.

"I dunno then," Ron answered.

"Come on, Harry. Go to sleep," Hermione eased. Harry merely stood up and ambled off to his room. The door shut firmly, and Hermione and Ron waited a few seconds before letting out breaths of relief.

A knock resounded from the lower level; Ron sprinted down to answer it. Hermione followed at a slower pace.

"Dad!" Ron called out, and Hermione felt more relief. They could explain the situation to Mr. Weasley; he'd know how to help. Or, if not him, Mrs. Weasley would definitely have a solution.

"Hi, Ron!" From what Hermione could tell, she expected to round the corner and see them embracing in the doorway. A few more steps proved her right. She grinned, and hung back a little.

When they stopped hugging, Ron gestured her toward them.

"I have some news-" Mr. Weasley started.

"So do we!" exclaimed Ron.

"We've managed to figure out who R.A.B. is: Amy Benson."

"…Who?" Ron asked, looking a little confused.

"Oh! I remember Harry telling us about her: didn't she stay at the same orphanage as Voldemort, and he took her into the cave and-"

"Very good, Hermione. Her first name is Rylee, and she has confirmed that she destroyed the Horcrux, many years ago. A tremendous feat for a Muggle, but she described her exact methods, and what happened after. The Horcrux is gone; there is only one left to find!"

"Ughhhhhhh…" Ron blanched, reaching back to grip the wall behind him. His eyes flitted about the room, failing to settle on anything.

Hermione's eyes grew round, and tears began forming in her eyes. "No," she breathed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. Weasley, his eyes filling with concern.

No answer came.

"What's happened?"

"It's- it's- Harry," Hermione said slowly.

"Wasn't he fine a minute ago?" Mr. Weasley asked, a puzzled look taking over his visage.

"No- and he'll be worse now," Ron replied, his first somewhat cohesive response to his father.

"Mr. Weasley- I- We… we think Harry's the last Horcrux," Hermione stated, her eyes failing to meet those of Ron's father.

"Then calm yourselves- he can't be," Mr. Weasley reassured.

Hermione let out a breath of relief. "Why not?" she questioned.

"He's _alive_," scoffed Mr. Weasley.

The look of horror leapt back to Hermione's face. "Nagini was one," she said.

"No…." Mr. Weasley exhaled. He shook his head violently.

"Yes- Harry destroyed Nagini last night," Ron confirmed.

"But- why d'you think it's _Harry_?" Mr Weasley responded, trying to block the terrible idea from his mind.

"Voldemort wanted something from each of the founders. Even in an obscure sense, Harry belongs to Gryffindor. The night he- he- killed Harry's parents, he might have accidently stored a piece of his soul in Harry. It's possible to have accidental Horcruxes- I've read about them. He was probably searching for something of Gyffindor's at that time. After he- you know, made Harry one, he might not have seen the need to search further," Hermione explained breathily.

Mr. Weasley slowly nodded his head, when the information suddenly seemed to process. "But- that means that- Harry's- he's got- he needs to KILL HIMSELF!"

Hermione nodded weakly.

Hermione felt chills go up her spine as Mr. Weasley's eyes appeared to refocus on something behind her.

"Yeah, I do."

**A/N: Aw, crap, Harry was there the whole time? Well that just sucks. I wonder what sort of awful person would want Harry to hear all of that…. Surely not I –innocent smile- So anyway, I bet all your jaws are dropping from the sudden update. I'm in an update-y moods, my lovelies. Happy Eve of Christmas.**


	4. Imagine a Trio of Two

**But For All the Whole World**

By Headupintheclouds

"-Harry," gulped Ron. His heart had sunk into his stomach and he could feel a cool sweat starting around his hairline. By the stunned looks on his father and Hermione's faces, it looked as though they were experiencing similar notions.

"Talking about me, eh? That's simply grand, isn't it? Perhaps I should put the kettle on and we can spend the day making scrapbooks of my life. Lovely little mementos of my tragic life, no?" he asked edgily.

No one had yet recovered enough to respond.

"I just came down for some tea," Harry continued, before turning quickly back toward the kitchen. They heard some general slamming of cupboards and kettles, followed by a calm that meant the kettle was filled and being heated.

"You know, Molly said I ought to have been home-" Mr. Weasley checked his watch, "precisely twenty-one minutes ago. I best be off."

Ron looked wide-eyed at his father, surprised that he would dart off in the middle of such an extreme occurrence.

"I'll send your mum, yeah?" and with that, his father Apparated far away.

Glancing between each other and the open door, Hermione and Ron wordlessly decided to check on Harry. Hermione started down the hallway as Ron took his time shutting the door and turning the bolt. Any wizard who wanted to get into the house would have no trouble, but the act of it somehow made him feel just a little safer.

He cautiously headed down the hallway after Hermione to find her quietly brewing Harry's tea in the corner.

Ron sat down across from Harry, who was leaning back in his chair and staring at the wall beside him. The look in his eyes scared Ron far more than Harry's destructive actions that afternoon; his eyes looked blank, uncaring. They lacked the passion that was normally so marked. He'd given up.

"Harry, I'm- I didn't mean for you to hear that," Ron pressed.

"Doesn't change a thing," said Harry in a cold tone.

"I shouldn't've-" Ron started.

"He deserved to know." Harry responded quickly.

"Listen, Harry-" Hermione began from across the room.

"I really, _really_ don't want to talk about this."

"But Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry gave him a disbelieving look before heading up the stairs noiselessly.

Hermione stood in the corner of the room, holding a mug of dejected tea. She half-considered going up after him, maybe slipping a cheering potion into the tea, but thought better against it.

"What're we going to do?" Ron asked, looking drawn.

For once, Hermione had no answers. The feeling that gave them both was unsettling, and they were glad to abandon the thought as a curt knock came from the door.

This time Hermione shot off down the hallway, glad of something to keep her busy. She could make out the blurred figure of Mrs. Weasley through the swirling patterned glad of their front door. She opened it.

"Where is he?" asked Mrs. Weasley, not one to offer pleasantries with such a devastating topic at hand.

"His room," Ron responded.

Mrs. Weasley scuttled up the steps, and they heard her speaking in soothing tones to Harry through his door. After a few moments of this, they heard the door open and then close again. Mrs. Weasley was inside. They only hoped she had a better idea of what to do and say than they did.

Hermione started pacing across the room, searching desperately for something to busy herself with. Ron merely slumped down the wall a bit, trying to imagine a life without Harry. He couldn't seem to conjure up an image or memory that lacked him- the Golden Trio would no longer be a trio.

The time Mrs. Weasley spent with Harry seemed to last hours- days. Each time Hermione rounded the corner at the far end of the hallway and looked toward the door, she was surprised not to see sunset tones, swirled and obscured by the glass of the front door.

Merlin only knew how long she was up there- Ron was very nearly catatonic for the time, and Hermione could hardly keep still. If asked, both would swear she'd been up there for _days_.

As they heard Harry's door close and her padding slowly down the stairs, neither quite allowed relief to take over them. They searched her eyes as she continued down the stairs, praying for some sign that this was all a miserable joke. They found no hope at all.

"He wants it over," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice hitching on the last word. The entire time she'd been up with Harry, they'd heard no sound of tears. But now, away from Harry, they seemed to be building around her eyes, and she appeared to be fighting them.

"He- what?" asked Hermione uncomprehendingly.

"Wants it over- everything, he says. He wants to see You-Know-Who, he wants to die. He doesn't want to spend his life wondering when it'll happen- he wants it to be done on his own terms." That was the moment when Mrs. Weasley broke down. She struggled to keep her huge, heaving sobs quiet, and she tried not to let Harry hear. They all knew that the last thing he would want was their pity.

"When?" asked Hermione suddenly, her eyes shooting up from the floor to meet Mrs. Weasley's watery ones.

"Tonight," she responded.

Hermione looked at Ron, who had blanched at the thought.

"He- tonight?" asked Ron, horrified.

Mrs. Weasley only sobbed harder and louder, nodding.

"I- I've got to make the arrangements. We all know that there's no way to stop him. And I simply can't bear the thought of him dying, surrounded by Death Eaters, all gloating and awaiting his death. I'm calling an emergency Order meeting," she informed them, then Apparated back to 12 Grimmauld.

Several minutes of silence ensued. Hermione thought back to her dusty books and hours spent in the library, wondering why they hadn't prepared her for this.

Ron was simply trying to parse what his mother said- the words were all strung together but didn't' seem to form anything coherent.

"She right," Hermione voiced, finally.

"'Bout what?" asked Ron, still looking thoroughly perplexed. He couldn't imagine Harry killing himself.

"He shouldn't go about this alone. You-Know-Who is going to make him suffer- he seems to know what bothers Harry most." Hermione said gently.

"Yeah," said Ron. Hermione seemed to be weighing something out in her mind.

"I think we should go." Hermione alleged finally.

Ron blanched again at the thought.

"What, and WATCH? Maybe send him a wave and blow a few kisses from the bloody SIDELINES?" Ron seethed.

"To support him, Ronald."

"You mean support him as he falls to the ground, lifeless?" Ron questioned further, looking utterly distraught by the idea.

"No. Ron, would you prefer that he were surrounded by people who hate him, like your mum said? Honestly." Hermione was now looking quite put out.

Ron thought it over a minute, before nodding gently.

Hermione patted him carefully on the shoulder before turning back toward the stairs. As she started to mount them, an idea seemed to hit Ron.

"What one of us did it?" he asked quietly.

After Hermione recovered from her initial shock, she started screeching in a most quiet and terrifying way "Harry views this as a dignity thing- he _would not_ want us to do it, Ron. He _would not_ want one of us to become murderers before it's absolutely necessary."

"Right." Said Ron sheepishly to Hermione's back as she huffed up the stairs.

He followed her.

Hermione knocked gently on the door, and neither was surprised to hear no reply.

"Harry, we need to-" Hermione started before Ron interjected, "We're coming in!" And with that, he pushed past Hermione, grasped the doorknob, and shoved his way in.

Harry looked as careless as before, lying on his bed on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He was completely still, in firm contrast with Hermione and Ron, both of whom couldn't seem to settle themselves.

"Don't want to talk," Harry said gruffly, turning away from them. As they started to approach, Mrs. Weasley was suddenly back in the room, looking older than ever and entirely unnerved.

"It's set," she said, speaking more to Harry than the other two.

He didn't move, but responded with, "What time?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Everyone in the room stayed very still for a moment, until the ever-practical Hermione checked her watch.

"That's in less than an _hour_!" she exclaimed.

**A/N: Shorter than it ought to be, I'm aware. No idea how to make it up to you. I know I'm awful at this "updating" bit, but I am trying. I best be off, however, I've "miles to go before I sleep," and I sincerely hope that one or two of those miles will include another chappy for Lily Evans, Captured. Review like crazy, m'dears. Also check out Lily Evans, Captured, as it is in dire need of readers.**


End file.
